


Hey Baby (Uhh, Ahh)

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Baby... You're the Greatest [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fandom Trumps Hate, I just want to post let's do this, M/M, Spoiler alert: Professional Wrestling is Fake, This was when Spackdown and Raw still had the same roster, WWE AU, don't look too closely at the timeline, only partially beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: He had a pretty significant following already from NXT but… this was the big leagues. This was Monday Night RAW. To make his prime time debut during the Monday Night RAW after Wrestlemania was how you knew things were happening. This is where shit got real.Or a Dean and Cas's first match against each other as professional wrestlers(Prequel to"Nobody Puts Baby In A Corner")





	Hey Baby (Uhh, Ahh)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supernatural9917](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/gifts).

Dean bounced on his toes, shaking out his arms in a useless attempt to increase blood flow to his fingertips. The blood flow was fine: it was the rampant anxiety that was making his hands tingle.

He watched the monitor backstage, trying to distract himself with some of the biggest names in wrestling having their moment – talking about the previous night’s match and setting up the challenges in the coming year.

Dean had actually gotten to see Wrestlemania the night before. He wasn’t featured – wasn’t even a name on the wind – but he’d been invited to watch the match the night before his debut on the main roster. And boy had he watched.

He’d brought Sammy to watch with him, childishly wanting to show off for his little brother. He was a part of it now. He was a part of this thing that they’d both loved. They didn’t love it the same – Sam would never audition to be a wrestler – but you couldn’t just turn off the wrestling groupie inside of you.

Now Sam was sitting off to the side, elbows on his knees, watching Dean pace.

“You’re ready for this, Dean,” he reminded him, not for the first time. “You’ve got momentum. You’ve trained for it. You’re ready.”

“Yeah, I know, Sammy,” Dean answered with a snort. “You can take the kid gloves off, it’s fine.”

Sam rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the monitor as Dean jogged in place.

Someone shorter than Dean came up to hip check him. “Hey there, butternut.”

Dean was already smiling when he turned to her. “Charlie.”

She grinned. “You’re on deck, babycakes. This match is ending and then we’re going on commercial, letting the youngins duke it out a bit, and once we’re back, you’re on.”

Dean nodded, his heart rate picking up the slightest tick. “Yeah, thanks, Charlie.”

Her grin softened in sympathy and she patted his arm. “You’re gonna be great.”

“Why do people keep telling me that,” Dean muttered. Charlie, laughed, punching him in the shoulder and sauntering off.

“Who was that?” Sam asked, his eyes still following the little redhead down the hall.

“One of the techies,” Dean told him. “Sort of assigned to me in my move, makes sure I go where I need to.” He grinned. “And a huge lesbian so don’t even try.”

Sam shook his head, scoffing. “I wasn’t, shut up.”

Dean grinned wider.

“Befriending her is still worth it, though, if you’d like. She’s lovely.” Came a voice, coming from a different hallway than the one Charlie had just left down. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean immediately flushed. “Castiel.”

Cas smiled, gently with his lips closed, inclining his head toward Dean. He was wearing his trench coat wrapped around him, actually tied at the waste to fend off the chill of the A/C they pump through the backstage. When he goes out to the ring it’ll be gaping open, showing off his amazing abs and the tiny little trunks he wears to wrestle. Dean was  _ very  _ familiar.

They’d met a couple times before, though not in any official capacity. An interview once. Party of a mutual friend. They’d only been officially introduced that week to go over script and choreography.

Because Dean was moving up from NXT. He was coming to the main roster: to Smackdown, officially. And a match with Castiel was gonna get him there.

Sam cleared his throat. Dean jerked, gesturing to him.

“Castiel, this is my brother, Sam. Sammy this is Castiel.”

“The Angel,” Sam said, coming out of his chair to shake Castiel’s hand. “It’s good to meet you. I’ve been following you.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow.

Sam flushed. “I mean your career! I’m a fan. Not a stalker fan but–”

Dean cracked up. “He knew what you meant, man.” Dean turned to Castiel, his eyes dancing. “It kills me that no one else knows you’re funny.”

“I’m not funny,” Castiel told him, but his eyes were also bright with humor before looking back at Sam. “But I was messing with you, Sam. I’m sorry,”

Sam shook his head, waving off the apology. “No, don’t be, it’s fine. You’re fine.”

“Yeah, he is,” Dean said, under his breath. Cas looked over at him, his mouth tilted in a smirk. He clearly heard him.

Well, Dean wasn’t wrong. And he wasn’t going to apologize. He winked.

Castiel smirked more, actually showing some teeth.

Sam rolled his eyes. “The longer we talk, the less angelic you seem.”

Cas turned to Sam, flicking his eyebrows once in a ‘Well…’ sort of way. Then he transformed in front of their eyes.

He lost the smile, his face smoothing out into an expressionless mask, his eyes going from bright amusement to simmering righteousness. He was a couple inches shorter than Sam, the big tree, but the way he held his body, his shoulders, he was looming.

“Read the Bible,” Castiel said, his usually gravelly voice coming out even deeper and more threatening. “Angels are warriors of God. I’m a soldier.”

Sam visibly shuddered.

Castiel smiled, his shoulders slumping again. he lifted his hands and tilted his head, as if acknowledging invisible applause.

Dean almost gave him some. Almost. That was extremely hot.

“That’s where my storyline is angling now that I’m heel, anyway.” Castiel said, as if he hadn’t just brought them to church, almost literally, with that performance. “I was thinking about doing some rebranding when I turn face again. Being the Seraph instead of the Angel.”

“Sounds like a font,” Dean told him, a little dumbstruck, still.

Castiel frowned. “Yes, I feared that too.”

Sam let out a little hysterical giggle, immediately covering his mouth.

“Okay, it’s almost curtain,” Charlie said, popping her head back in. “Dean and Castiel, with me. Sam, you’ve got a seat right up front.”

Sam cleared his throat, his mouth twitching. “Thanks.” He turned to Dean, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “Break a leg.”

Dean snorted. “I’m supposed to lose.”

“So lose really cool.” Sam shrugged. “Make a splash or whatever.”

“Fuck outta here,” Dean said, shoving his hand off his shoulder, but he did move in for a hug. “Thanks.”

Sam squeezed him back, clapping him on the shoulder again as he pulled away.

They turned to Charlie and Castiel, both of whom were looking seconds away from ‘awwing’ out loud.

Sam reached forward to shake Castiel’s hand. “Good to meet you. Really,” he said, before letting go and heading toward the entrance to the floor.

The three of them watched him leave for a moment, Dean getting more and more nervous with every step Sam took away from him.

But the moment passed quickly and Charlie was corralling them both into following her to the entrance stage.

“So your brother,” Castiel starts, the two of them walking side by side. “Older or younger?”

“Younger,” Dean sighed.”But he’s so stupid tall nobody believes me when I tell them that.”

Castiel grinned. “No, I believe you. He suffers from puppy face.”

Dean barked a laugh. “Puppy face?”

“Yes. It’s not a baby face because he doesn’t look  _ young _ . But when he talks to you he looks kind of excited, adoring, and wholesome. Like a puppy.”

Dean laughed again, his ears going pink thinking about it. “He is actually pretty wholesome. He’s in school to be an environmental lawyer, you know.” Dean lets out another laugh, softer this time. “Kid wants to save the world.”

Castiel hummed, his mouth serious but his eyes looking at Dean with a certain fondness.

Dean cleared his throat. “You got family?”

“No one close by,” Castiel said in a complete non-answer. “I have considered getting a pet, though. With this job, however…”

“Yeah,” Dean said. “You don’t spend too much time at home.”

Castiel hummed again, a noise of displeasure this time.

“Cats can’t take up too much work,” Dean continued. “You could get a cat. You just have to make sure someone comes in to clean the shit box if you’re away for too long.”

Castiel chuckled, eyes on the ground, smile quirking his lips. “I can certainly look into it.”

They arrived at the entrance stage, the light from the thirty foot high projection screens illuminating the back with a dull glow.

“Cue music,” Charlie said into her headset. The sound of wings flapping projected to the audience. Screams went up.

Castiel turned to Dean, his trench coat now untied and Championship belt on full view. He was sporting a wider smile than Dean had yet seen. “See you out there,” he told him.

Dean nodded but Cas had already turned away, pushing through the curtain to a gothic choir singing him to the rapture.

Dean let out a shaky breath, turning to the monitor set up just inside the door. Cas’s gait was confident and severe, stepping toward the stage with the deliberateness of a preacher walking to the pulpit.

He stepped into the ring, only deeming to duck his head to get through the ropes, but otherwise standing tall and firm. He discreetly grabbed a mic from a ref and brought it to his face, not saying anything. Just letting the audience feel his stare.

The audience booed. Well, half of them did. He was a heel; it was his job to be hated. But he was too damn lovable, he only got half the people in the stands to play along.

When the crowd had finally died down enough – not all the way, this was still a wrestling match, but enough – Castiel spoke, mouth very close to the microphone, in his deepest, most carrying gravel.

“Did you miss me?”

Cheers and jeers and boos and woos. Castiel’s face didn’t even twitch.

“How could you have missed me?” Castiel tilted his head, taunting the audience. “I didn’t go anywhere.” He spread his one arm wide. “I was champion before, and I’m champion now. No weak wrestler could take this from me.”

More noise from the audience. Castiel wasn’t as showy as some of the other wrestlers but he knew how to rile up a crown.

“I’m here, on Monday Night RAW, because I can be. Because,” he pointed out to the crowd, focusing on some lucky individual up in the stands. “You want me to be. I am the best wrestler here. We had an entire night to figure it out and last night, at Wrestlemania, I came out – I came  _ back _ – with my belt.”

He pulled the belt off, raising it slowly above his head, the volume of the crowd rising with his hand.

Castiel’s presence was unlike anyone else on the roster. He didn’t saunter. He didn’t sneer. He just stood in the middle of the ring and told his truth. Like fact. Like he knew what was best and you’d just better listen.

It was captivating as hell.

“Your precious Gordon couldn’t keep it from me,” he said. “None of your supposed champions. No one who has ever been on this stage has ever had what it takes.” He pumped his fist in the air, firmly, the belt grabbing the light and throwing it back. “No one could challenge me. I dare any of you to come up here and try.”

That was Dean’s cue.

Well, the music was Dean’s cue. Four notes on a harmonica before the guitars came in, playing a vaguely rockabilly but mostly rock riff. Dean took one more deep breath before stepping out from behind the curtain onto a stage lit up with rushing colors of pink, blue, and purple.

He walked out with swagger, sweat dripping from beneath his cowboy hat but his face all cocky smiles and finger guns.

He didn’t get the same response as Cas – he was still new – but there were more people than he expected pumping their fists to Dean’s music. Screaming his name.

He had a pretty significant following already from NXT but… this was the big leagues. This was Monday Night RAW. To make his prime time debut during the Monday Night RAW after Wrestlemania was how you knew things were happening. This is where shit got real. 

People were excited to see him. He was excited to see them. His nervousness melted away and he became more and more the cocky cowboy.

The last few feet, he took a running start at the ring, rollind between the ropes and popping up.

He knew the commentators now were giving the audience back home all his details. His name. His background. How they thought he would do in the big leagues. But the audience at home wasn’t Dean’s concern. He had to connect with the audience around him.

He walked around the ring, pointing at the assembly and subtly pulling a mic from a ref on the sidelines, before stepping to the middle of the ring, thumb hooked through one of the belt loops on his jeans.

He recited his opening to the largest crowd he’d ever performed in front of.

“I’m Baby Del Mar and I think y’all are mighty fine.” Dean almost stumbled. Hundreds of voices were speaking with him. He channeled the enormous grin threatening to take over his face into an arrogant smirk. “It’s time for ass-whooping” He turned and stabbed a finger in Castiel’s direction. “ _ He’s _ next in line?”

Screams went up. Wolf whistles and cowbells. Someone had smuggled in an airhorn.

They had to have known he was coming – the WWE didn’t keep many secrets – but they were reacting as if nothing so shocking had ever happened in their lives.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel said, his gruff words cutting short the people carrying on around him. “Did you say your name was  _ ‘Baby?’ _ ”

Jeers from the audience. Dean wasn’t sure if it was at Cas or at him.

“I’m sure I’ll have you crying like one by the end of the match,” Cas continued his face stoic. It was more effective than any sneer or leer could have been.

“They call me baby because everyone loves me,” Dean said, spreading his arms to receive praise from the audience. And, remarkably, there was praise to be received. “And they’re gonna love me even more when I beat you, Angel.”

Dean was supposed to say his name. Was supposed to spit the word  _ ‘Castiel _ ’ like it was gristle stuck in his teeth.

Dean took a… flirtier approach.

Castiel raised an eyebrow. The most emotion he’d shown in his face since he walked out. “Is that so?”

Dean winked and went off script. “Don’t worry. You’ll like it. I’m–” Dean had to cut himself off, the crowd had gotten too loud. He took the time to lick his lips. “I’m sure by the end of this, you’ll love me too.”

Cas’s face didn’t break again but for the slight creasing at the corner of his eyes,his eyes themselves bright and humorous. He was smiling. As much as he could while in character.

“We’ll see about that.”

  
  


They wrestled.

Dean lost.

It was incredible.

At one point, when Dean had broken out of Castiel’s Cupid Chokehold and stood looming over him where Cas was sitting on the ground, getting his bearings, the audience had taken up a chant.

“ _ Baby’s gonna kiss you. Baby’s gonna kiss you. _ ”

Dean had grinned, turning to pump his fist at the crowd.

He was the bisexual cowboy. Everyone knew that.

But to have people chanting…

Dean thought that may have been the happiest moment of his entire life.

And it just kept getting better.

Once Dean had been pinned, Castiel’s arm raised and belt secure, Dean pouted in the ring. Acting the baby. It was his thing.

And Castiel had turned to him and winked. Which was not his thing.

He was out of eyeline of the camera so no one saw. He maintained his eerie angelic persona.

But Dean knew.

Dean got backstage first, falling bodily into his brother’s waiting arms, both of them laughing and jovial. 

“Dean that was amazing!” Sam crowed, slapping every inch of Dean he could reach. Dean was no longer wearing his shirt or his cowboy hat and was sticky with sweat but Sam didn’t seem to care. “I can’t believe you just threw your hat away.”

Dean smirked, feigning a shrug. He hadn’t gotten permission to give that hat away but “They’ll get over it.”

Sam laughed again, shaking his head. “You’re insane, man. But, damn, what a good match.”

“I agree,” came Castiel’s voice where he’d just joined them backstage. He was even smiling – a soft and crooked thing. “You’re quite the performer, Dean.”

There was nothing soft about Dean’s answering smile as it shone brightly out of his face. “Thanks, man! It felt really good being up there.”

“It always does,” Castiel said, his smile widening at Dean’s response. “And I think we worked rather well together.”

“Oh,  _ fuck _ yeah, dude. It was just like,” Dean gestured back and forward with his hands, bringing them up to his head and making an explosion sound with his mouth. “Right?”

Castiel laughed, softly. “Exactly what I was thinking.”

Dean turned his grin to Sam who was also looking at Dean with more fondness than anyone over 30 should receive. “It was good, right?” He asked Sam. “Did it look as good as it felt?”

Sam nodded, slapping Dean on the shoulder again. “Yeah, man, it looked real good. I had it recorded so we can watch it tomorrow.”

Dean pumped his fist then frowned. “Why can’t we watch it tonight?”

Sam rolled his eyes, though he was still smiling. “I have an early call tomorrow. I need to go to  _ bed _ .”

Dean frowned again. They were the headlining event so the night was technically over – he could hear the rustling of and shouts of the crowds as they made their way out of the arena. But... he was still super keyed up: he wasn’t ready to go home yet.

“If your brother needs to leave,” Castiel chimed in, his shoulders curved in a little, his head tilted, inquisitively. It was a weird posture on someone wearing a pair of trunks and nothing else. “the two of us could get dinner?” He smiled his soft smile again.“I’m not quite ready for the night to be over, either.”

Dean perked right back up, his chest swelling. “Yeah. Yes! I could use a burger.”

Castiel huffed a quick laugh. “I could always use a burger.”

“Awesome.” Dean was bouncing on his toes again. “Okay so… we should shower?”

Castiel nodded. “I would say, yes. Shower. Then burgers.”

“Great!” Sam said bringing his hands together in a clap. “So, Dean, I will see you at the hotel?” Sam raised an eyebrow. Nothing salacious but Dean knew what he was implying.

He blushed, clearing his throat. “Yeah, Sammy, I’ll see you at the hotel. You good to take a cab or–”

“Oh, no, I’m taking a cab,” Sam’s grin turned more wicked by the second. “I think you’re gonna want to introduce Castiel to your baby.”

“You have a baby?” Castiel asked, his head cocked (adorably) again.

Sam just winked, clapping Dean on the shoulder again. He reached forward with his other hand to shake Castiel’s. “Really good match. Great meeting you. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you again soon.”

Castiel shook back, nodding in acknowledgement, still looking mildly bewildered but too polite to press the point. “I look forward to it, Sam.”

Sam nodded, his stupid hair bouncing around his ears, and he clapped Dean once more on the back and made his way out.

“Your baby?” Castiel asked again.

Dean chuckled. “My car. You’re gonna love her.”

Castiel huffed air out through his nose in a surprised kind of laugh but gestured with his arms for Dean to proceed toward their locker room.

They showered in the unselfconscious way of two athletes, despite whatever sexual tension might be going on. They kept up a steady stream of chatter through the whole process: How was living in Japan? (Dean) What’s it like being so close with your brother? (Castiel) What’s the best burger joint in town (They had a rather intense debate about this, though a smile was never too far from either of them.)

They took the elevator down to the parking garage below the stadium – reserved exclusively for the talent. Dean hung back so he could watch Castiel see his baby for the first time.

Castiel turned his eyes from Dean, a smile still on his face and turned toward the car. He barely paused, going immediately for the passenger door and waiting for Dean to unlock it.

Dean frowned. “Nothing? I don’t get a low whistle? Not even a ‘wow’? This is my pride and joy here, Cas.”

Cas blinked, his eyes a little startled.

It was then Dean realized he’s never called Castiel ‘Cas’ out loud before now. Only in his head.

Well, that was embarrassing.

Before Dean could apologize, though, Cas was responding, the corner of his mouth twitching. “I’m sorry, Dean, I don’t know very much about cars. I didn’t need one to get around in Japan and I haven’t really picked up the habit of driving since.”

Dean put a hand to his chest, dramatically betrayed. Really he was just relieved Castiel didn’t call him on the over-familiarity. “Blasphemy! No wonder they made you evil.”

Castiel chuckled, awkwardly adjusting the grip on his gym bag. “They’re actually talking about turning me face soon.” He shrugged. “Not much more you can do with the ‘dark angel’ storyline.”

Dean snorted, leaning forward to his rest his elbows on the roof of the car. He knew it made him look casual and just a little bit deviant. He’d struck the pose a lot. “So no more hellfire and brimstone?”

Castiel smirked, bringing up a hand to tap on the door handle, not quite as bold as Dean as to lean bodily on the car. “I’m afraid so.”

Dean hummed, peeling himself off the car with a flick of his keys. “‘S too bad,” he said, sticking the key in the lock. He waited for the lock to click open before he continued. “I do like a bad boy.”

Dean took a minute to revel in the mildly shocked but definitely pleased look that came over Castiel’s face before he jerked the driver’s side door open.

“Get in the car,” he told him with a wink. “We got burgers to eat.”

**Author's Note:**

> This took a million fucking years I'm so sorry.
> 
> Thanks to my sister who helped set me straight on some of the WWE stuff and if you catch any SPAG errors let me know I was too impatient for a real beta.
> 
> [Rebloggable version](https://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/187914216040/hey-baby-uhh-ahh)


End file.
